Vegeta
Prince Vegeta is one of the four main protagonist of the series. Personality Vegeta is depicted rather closely to his manga counterpart as he acts arrogant and gets increasingly angry at things such as when he attacked Yamcha when he mentions things that happened in the past. He also retains his battle happy attitude, most notably when he attacks MK.II and Omega without hesitation. He is also more calm and collective since the destruction of Majin Buu. Vegeta shows that he`ll bend to Bulma`s wishes under certain conditions, such as going to Marble Zone with Rouge. Vegeta still keeps his supperior battling attitude, as he mocks MK.I, MK.II and Omega after their battles. Abilities In battle, Vegeta battles primarily in his base form instead of uprading to his more powerful Super Saiyan forms. He tends to beat his opponent into submission before he finishes with a powerful energy attack. A notable instance is when he knocks Omega away, and charges a powerful Galick Gun. Vegeta can also use Chaos Control as he uses it to save himself, Bulma, Knuckles, and Piccolo from Goku and Sonic, as well as using it to save himself and Rouge from Omega`s energy beam. Among that Vegeta also retains his signature techniques. Galick Gun- Used it to attack MK.I and MK.II and to beam clash with Omega`s Kamehameha. Big Bang Attack- Used it to destroy MK.I and used it to attack Omega. Final Flash- Used it to destroy MK.II. Transformations Vegeta rarely uses his transformation, especially Super Saiyan forms 2 and 3. His power in his base form is strong enough, he only transforms when an opponent is strong enough, or when he`s enraged. Super Saiyan- Used to kill both MK.I and MK.II. Super Saiyan 2'''- Used to deliver a powerful Big Bang Attack against Omega. '''Super Saiyan 3- Unlike others, Vegeta can`t become a Super Saiyan 3 normally, he needs a Chaos Emerald to transform. He used this form to battle Omega, which he easily overpowers. Feelings Toward Other Characters 'Shadow' At first, Vegeta saw Shadow as annoying and tried to kill him when they first met until Bulma said other wise. He doesn`t see Shadow as an equal in battle, but is impressed by his speed. He also believes that Shadow holds the secret the Chaos Emeralds, and can help him use it to increase his powers. Vegeta does trust Shadow and battle, and even allowed Shadow to teach him Chaos Control. 'Bulma' Although Bulma is his wife, Vegeta argues with her constantly. Even simple problems that can easily be answered by a "yes" or "no" enter into an arguement between the two. Vegeta still shows a softer side to Bulma, notably by going with Rouge to Marble Zone, and protecting her from danger. 'Rouge' At first, Vegeta saw Rouge as only someone who would help him find the Chaos Emeralds. It wasn`t until episode 4 that he finally began to respect Rouge. When Bulma told him to go with Rouge to collect the Chaos Emerald, he finally began to see Rouge as a more respectable person. He even told her about his past. Trivia *In episode 4, Vegeta performed a Big Bang Attack similarly to the way he performs it in Budokai 3 and Infinite World, it even destroyed most of Marble Zone. *The color of the Chaos Emerald Vegeta uses is the same color of Vegeta signature technique Galick Gun.